Uncle Finnick!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little short story about Finnick showing up with the Kit Kats and Portia Savage learning some backstory about their uncle. Cute backstory really. The Kit Kats and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. Give her a follow and support! (Sorry I have been gone for long, I had writers block for a while but I am back to doing some stories!)


It was a boring day. A day of nothing to do. At the house of the Kit Kats they laid on the couch, bored out of their minds with nothing to do. Portia was there too with them suffering the same boredom. Even Alicia, who always is up and active and doing something, felt lazy. Aubrey just felt glad they felt the same laziness as her.

"There really is nothing to do huh?" Amare said as he was laying on his back with everyone agreeing with him.

"Mom and dad are busy with police work in their room." Andre notes with Portia saying the same that her parents were out busy as well. Jack and Skye had to go see a friend of theirs so Judy and Nick had to watch over the meerkat.

Everyone seemed out of ideas. Aubrey rubbed her own chin to think of an idea. What could they do? They clearly had run out of ideas since they did a lot of stuff in the weeks. What about this? Or that? Nothing comes into the mind of the sleepy yet not tired to sleep kit. Until the door started to open with the kits and meerkat pup getting up and looking. From there was Finnick who looks over to see the small mammals as he sips his cola and walks in while closing the door.

"Hey uncle Finnick!" Amare shouts with his tail wagging.

"Heh. Hey Amare. How are you all doing?" Finnick asks them as he sits on a chair next to the couch as they start telling of how they are bored and have no idea of what to do. The fennec fox chuckled softly. He wished he wasn't as old as he was. To still be a kit.

"Hey uncle Finnick, what was you like as a kit?" Portia seemed to be reading minds. Finnick looked over to the meerkat as he rubbed his chin.

"You know, I can't recall. I was kind of a crazy kit." Finnick smirked with him drinking his can of soda. "Yeah. I was crazy. More crazier than Alicia."

The kits and pup seemed interested in wanting to know more about their uncle, even though he claimed to have foggy memories of what happened during his childhood. That is until a red fox walks over to which Amare gasps and his tail wags again in excitement and joy.

"Daddy!" The smore kit yells out with Nick Wilde standing there and having to finish his meal him and Judy are eating in their room.

"Hey my lil Kit Kats! Oh Finnick didn't see you there!" He exclaims as the red fox looks over to the kits. "So what's going on here?"

"Well we wanted to know what was uncle Finnick like as a kit." Alicia exclaims with her getting Nick to crack a smile slowly. So it meant he knew about it.

"Oh I know that." Nick explains to the small mammals. "I learned it from his mom."

Finnick slightly groaned and looked over to Nick. "Common Nick. It's emba- I mean it's crazy. They wouldn't wanna hear it." As he said that, all of the kit kats and meerkat pup was wanting to know. Finnick just looked over to Nick who had the smirk of a sly dork with the fennec fox crossing his arms and letting him start it.

Nick explains that when he was in Finnick's moms at one time as they had to go looked for 'jobs', she started to explain how Finnick is such a good boy. With Nick having to never at once been in Finnick's place. There was pictures of Finnick being a small innocent looking kit. With Nick having to see them, Finnick's mom then started to talk about her son. Especially when he was a big momma's boy.

As Nick went on the kits letted out giggles with Finnick having to just groan again and let it just happen. Nick then explains that when he was a kit, he would always be screaming like a squeak toy whenever his mom comes home from work. Him running around the house and squeaky barking as his tail wagged and was wanting to be picked up and held by his mother.

Finnick could hear the sounds of giggles and d'awws coming from the kits and Portia with Nick chuckling as well. This was feeling like a total embarrassment for the old fennec fox. Finnick just rolled his eyes and looked over to see Amare going over to him and pat his arm. "It's ok Uncle Finnick. If it makes you feel better I do that all the time too whenever I see my dad."

Nick walks over to agree with Finnick slightly smiling. "Thanks Amare." The fennec fox said. "Besides I know that already. And I thought I was crazy when it came to loving my parents. I didn't shower my mom with Mother's Day cards like what you did for Nick on Father's Day."

"I could still feel the paper cuts and still hear the songs to this day." Nick teases with Amare blushing with a slight nervous chuckle. Maybe he did go too far. Just a little.

Finnick looked over to the kits as they smiled and seemed innocent enough. He also knew that again the kits would start to get bored. So any pride he had in him slowly faded as he took a drink and crushed up his soda can. "Actually, I think I can share a few stories of my childhood."

With gasps filling the room, Portia and the kits all sat down on the floor to listen to the fennec fox while facing him with Amare sitting next to his siblings. Finnick looks over to Nick. "I got this handled. You two enjoy solving crimes."

"Actually we are done. Right now we are going to sleep all day and tomorrow. Have fun kits! And Finnick, no stories about bad things." Nick of course was kidding, with the bad stories part being the only thing real. Finnick smirked with a saying of 'no promises' as Nick went back to the room as Finnick starts to remember back on his past. Telling the kits about some of the memories he had of his family. Mainly him and his mom.

Today was going to be a long day for both Finnick and the Kit Kats and Portia. A history lesson about their awesome uncle.


End file.
